This invention relates to a new and distinctive short-day type cultivar designated as ‘Benicia’. The new cultivar was the result of a cross performed in 2004 between the cultivar ‘Palomar’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,472) and unreleased germplasm accession Cal 0.18-601 (unpatented). Accession Cal 0.18-601 was chosen as a parent due to its large, firm, and high quality fruit and medium plant vigor. ‘Benicia’ was first fruited at an experimental orchard near Winters, Calif. in 2005, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 4.39-1, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing, the plant of this selection was designated ‘C225’. It was later designated ‘Benicia’ for introduction into commerce. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested in Watsonville, Calif., in Irvine, Calif., and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2007. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.